Stolen Moments
by VerdantFields
Summary: Nunnally has been feeling neglected lately, so Lelouch steals away a day to pamper her. Sibling fluff.


Code Geass is the property of Sunrise/CLAMP. The author of this work of fanfiction does not in any way claim ownership over the source material.

* * *

Evening found the Lamperouge siblings preparing for bed, Nunnally animatedly recounting the minutiae of her daily experiences while Lelouch carefully brushed her hair. The weekend had come, and for once Lelouch had been able to steal away an evening free from distractions to pamper his beloved younger sister, who Sayoko had warned him had been feeling neglected as of late. The elder Lamperouge had opted to give Sayoko the evening off, showering Nunnally with his attention, which she had soaked up with glee.

Lelouch had spent the afternoon taking Nunnally to a botanical garden. Though she lacked the ability to see the many beautiful flowers, she loved their smells, and was enthralled by his vivid descriptions, painting before her an even prettier picture than what she would have seen with her eyes open. Afterwards, he had taken his sister to a well-known museum with a new exhibit on Eleven history. Nunnally's interest had been piqued by her discussions with Sayoko, and so Lelouch brought her there, opting to avoid the tour groups (and the added chance of being recognised) in favor of taking the girl on a personal tour, pretending to read the descriptions of the various displays (which were primarily filled with Britannian propaganda) while seamlessly editing the content for accuracy. Nunnally learned even more about the history of their adoptive nation, and left thrilled. Lelouch had even cooked Nunnally's favourite meal for her, and fed it to her himself, despite her, admittedly mild, protests.

Thus, the daylight hours had dwindled, and Lelouch sat on the edge of Nunnally's bed, as she sat sideways on his lap, basking in the sorely-missed glow of her brother's attention. Lelouch gently brushed his sister's hair, listening to her reiterate for the second time a story about a fellow student in her class who had played a clever prank on their mathematics teacher in second period. The boy's antics had caused her entire class to burst into laughter, Nunnally excitedly recounted, and the furious instructor had nonetheless been unable to discern the identity of the sly perpetrator, so he had gone unpunished.

"It sounds like the young man has made quite an impression on you, Nunnally," Lelouch interjected, raising an eyebrow. "Does my sister have a crush?" he teased.

Nunnally's cheeks colored immediately. "No, it's nothing like that, Onii-sama!"

"So you say, but your face tells me differently," Lelouch continued, the deep timbre of his voice carrying a tone of playful mockery.

Nunnally pouted, scrunching her face in protest. "I was just happy that everyone was enjoying themselves," she insisted, "Why must you always tease me so, Onii-sama?" Lelouch chuckled in response to her exasperation.

"There now, Nunnally. It's fine, I believe you," Lelouch soothed, genuine warmth in his voice as he gently pulled the hairbrush through her long, smooth hair. "Perhaps I'm just jealous of anyone who can bring a smile to your face."

This caused Nunnally to giggle, as she quickly leaned into Lelouch, pecking him on the cheek. "Don't worry, Onii-sama. You'll always be the one I love the most." Lelouch's eyes softened as he observed the girl on his lap, as she offered him a sweet smile. Seeing her move to kiss him again, he leaned back, and her lips met empty air.

As her brow crinkled in surprise, Lelouch leaned forward again and kissed the perplexed girl on the forehead, earning a small "eep!" in return. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight, squeezing her gently against him as he whispers "Thank you, Nunnally," his voice for a moment betraying a carefully concealed fatigue.

Nunnally, ever perceptive, picked up on Lelouch's stress but did not mention it. She knew that Lelouch worked hard to provide her with a comfortable life, and that the world was not as gentle as he pretended it was. She also knew that he tried hard to hide these things from her for her sake, and so she played along, pretending not to have noticed. Still, she felt tenderness well up inside her for her brother who did so much for her, wanting nothing more than her smile in return, and so she turned her head and kissed him softly on the neck. And then once more. And once more. She held back the tears that threatened to spill forth at these unhappy thoughts, and did her best to convey her silent gratitude to her longtime protector.

Lelouch was a little surprised at Nunnally's sudden change of mood, but felt the girl's vulnerability in her body language. He knew that she often grappled with feelings of helplessness and uselessness, as her blindness and crippled legs made her dependant on the goodwill of those around her. He knew that, despite his best efforts, she sometimes felt buried beneath the weight of her perceived "debts" to the important people in her life. If only he could let her see just how much she meant to him, Lelouch thought, as he gently trailed kisses from her forehead down to her cheek, if only he could show her that he never once resented her for her dependence on him.

The siblings' expression of mutual affection came to a sudden halt when Nunnally, aiming for Lelouch's cheek, missed and delivered a kiss directly to his lips. Lelouch blinked, noting the surprise in Nunnally's face at the unexpected destination of her gesture. Nunnally quickly pulled back, her expression conveying momentary regret coupled with nervous indecision, as she bit the corner of her lip and she cast her face down slightly. Lelouch, temporarily stunned by the conflict on his younger sister's face, was brought out of his reverie when Nunnally timidly kissed him on the lips a second time.

She backed away, as though fearing a reprimand that could come at any moment. Mustering her courage, she leaned in slowly a third time. Her slight form shook as she could not quite bring herself to close the distance between them. At her brother's continued silence, her mouth dropped further into a frown, tears formed once more, and dread welled up in the pit of her stomach. Unable to bear his sister's pained expression any longer, Lelouch broke out of his indecision, and he quickly closed the distance to kiss her as chastely as he could.

Nunnally's response was immediate, throwing her arms around Lelouch and holding him as though she'd never let go. Lelouch could feel her shaking through their contact, as she kissed him with everything she had. When she broke contact momentarily to catch her breath, he tried to speak her name, but she silenced him by mashing her mouth down on his, forcing her tongue between his lips. The desperation in her actions shocked him, and Lelouch gingerly brought his arms around her, holding her delicately, as though she were made of glass. He slowly stroked her back, hoping with his caress to calm the panicking girl, but Nunnally merely shivered at his touch, arching her back and pressing more tightly to him.

Lelouch could feel his sister's heart beating furiously through her chest, and realised at once that she must have been able to feel his own heart beating just as fast. Though he was confused about his own feelings toward the beautiful girl in his arms, a part of him was able to understand that she was putting everything on the line for him, and he finally kissed her back, forcefully. Their tongues dueled and they kissed passionately as Lelouch fell back onto the bed, pulling Nunnally down with him. Their lips locked as he ran his fingers through her long, silky hair, and they writhed against one another.

Finally, either Nunnally's nerves or her lungs gave out, and the slight girl rolled off of her brother and collapsed onto the bed beside him. Her breathing was rapid and came in short gasps as she tried to catch her breath, her heart still racing. Her head was turned slightly away from Lelouch, as though she were unable to face him. At last having a chance to speak, questions ready to burst forth from his lips, Lelouch nonetheless reached out and tenderly traced the line from her cheekbone to her chin, turning her to face him. Leaning in, he softly spoke, "Nunnally".

At the sound of her name coming from those lips she had just become so familiar with, Nunnally spasmed, her breath catching in her throat. She suddenly shook, then cried out and arched her back, as a shiver seemed to pass over her entire body. "O-onii-sama!" she called out, her toes curling as she tightly clenched her fists, one around a handful of sheets, the other grasping Lelouch's shirt. "Onii-sama!" she cried as her tiny frame is rocked by spasms. Her head thrashed back and forth as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into her. Her back arched once more, her body seemingly out of her control as she desperately thrust her hips upward. Her mouth formed into an 'o', as she let out a resounding moan, no longer able to form coherent words. At last, exhausted, Nunnally crashed back onto the bed, limbs splayed uselessly in all directions, still breathing heavily.

Lelouch knew at once what had happened to his beloved sister, immediately recognising the signs of an orgasm even if it was the first he had ever personally born witness to. He stared in amazement at the waif-like form of the young girl that had come so furiously from the mere sound of his voice, not quite understanding what had transpired between them.

Nunnally was at first quiet, but soon her cheeks took on a rosy hue as she realised what she had done, as she felt the slick sweat on her body and the new dampness between her legs. Her brow crinkled and her face took on a panicked look as she realised that Lelouch was RIGHT THERE and there wasn't the slightest chance she would be able to hide what had occurred from him. He had witnessed it firsthand and she realised, shamefully, that she would need his help to clean up. She brought her hands up to cover her face, to hide both her blush and the tears which were quickly returning, as she began stammering an apology, begging Lelouch to forgive her, begging him not to leave her.

Lelouch's own shame boiled up rapidly, not at the thought of what just happened, but merely at the fact that he had one again managed to become a source of pain for Nunnally. He drew the sobbing girl into his arms, tenderly brushing her hair away from her face, and broke a silence that had gone on too long.

"I don't understand what just happened between us," Lelouch began, "but I want you to know that I am not mad at you, and I will NEVER leave you, no matter what happens."

Nunnally's sobbing lessened as, surrounded by her brother's warm embrace, she began to hope against hope.

"You are my everything, Nunnally. You are my reason for living. You're all I have left."

"Onii-sama" she spoke softly.

"If this was just a one-time occurrence, I'll happily forget it," Lelouch assured her.

"Onii-sama, no-" Nunnally spoke up, but he cut her off once more.

"If this is what you want me to be for you, then I'll do my best."

At that, Nunnally was silent, her protest abandoned.

"I love you, Nunnally."

At that, the floodgates burst open, the tension of the moment coming loose all at once. Nunnally cried openly, burying herself in Lelouch's chest.

"O-onii-sama! I love you s-so much!" she wailed, her small fists beating on his chest, "I t-thought I was going to l-lose you! That I'd made a t-terrible m-mistake!"

Lelouch just held her close, shushing her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Emotionally exhausted, the younger Lamperouge sibling quickly fell asleep, and the world-weary elder sibling, at last assured that his beloved sister was contented, was not far behind.

The morning sun found brother and sister still curled up in each other's arms, streaks of tears dried on their cheeks, but warm smiles on their faces.


End file.
